ok_ko_fanonpediafandomcom-20200215-history
The Boxcubs
The Boxman cubs, or Boxcubs, are are a group of five animal-like robots that were created by Lil for Lord Boxman. Description The Boxcubs are units with 5 different colors. They are red, blue, yellow, green and pink. Each of the Boxcubs have different major personality trait such as Zack being the clumsy leader, Twilight being the kindest one, Blitz being loud and wild, Bushy being quiet and shy because of his history of him being bullied, and Max being the more money orientated type. The Boxcubs also have notable unique object for each of them such as a scarf, a guitar, a flower, and a pair of glasses. All of the cubs have a signature laugh:"puhuhu", and they repeatedly refer to the heroes as "you villains". They also have "Exisal" mechs, monkey-shaped killing machines. History The Boxcubs first show up riding the Exisals. When K.O., Rad and Enid see the Exisals, the Boxcubs arrive and jump off their machines and introduce themselves as the "Boxcubs". At some point Lil appears out of nowhere, and the Boxcubs are very happy to see their "mommy". During their first battle, the Boxcubs don't do anything to fight but make jokes and chat among themselves during the battle. Once they get K.O., they all begin to look forward to a "grotesque scene" and assist during the first attack they prompt. Before Zack can give the final blow on him however, Bushy pushed his brother, Blitz, into the scene, causing K.O. to escape and Blitz being destroyed. Zack, Twilight, and Max are all shocked and confused as to why Blitz was destroyed where-as Lil simply brushes it off and states that she at least has four more kids. After Lil leaves, the remaining Boxcubs question Bushy, but he simply states that it was "For their own good" before leaving as well. Zack and Twilight are both still bewildered, but Max doesn't think much of it and simply states that Bushy destroyed Blitz because he was bullying him. Later, during the second attack the do on Rad, Bushy once again destroys one of his siblings, in this case Max. He pushed him down onto the ground, causing his glasses to fall off and being unable to see. By the time he got his glasses back on, Rad had already fallen on him and crushed him. At some point, Bushy turns against Lil, accusing her of treating her children like slaves. Since the Boxcubs have Exisals on their side, Lil is forced to surrender. Lil seems to be happy with the Boxcubs. She then decides to take a break. During the third attack they do on Enid, Bushy destroys himself by rushing past Zack and Twilight and into the flame that was boiling Enid alive, causing it to burn even more and her escaping. Zack later has a major memory lost where he became more and more confused about his identity. He came to believe that he was the husband of Twilight and thinking that K.O. and Dendy were his parents, a role that K.O. happily took up while Dedny didn't. Zack then begun to act romantic towards Twilight, saying he had never thought of her that way before. However, the next morning, Zack is seen acting completely different, kicking a crying Twilight and demanding her to give him money like an abusive husband, seemingly due to his memory issues. Because of this, Twilight hides, causing Zack to panic since he can't remember anything. However, Twilight feels bad for him and later takes him back, and he apologizes as the two of them cry. The announcement then ends with "the end", as if it were all theater. During the cubs final attack, Twilight was destroyed from having a giant, insect-like creature burst out of her chest, which promptly sliced Zack in half, destroying them both. Soon, all five of the Boxcubs are revealed to have been rebuilt and are active once again. Along with their mother, all five Boxcubs are present during the final battle and are much more vocal, interested of what will happen next. Despite them all being brought back however, Lil had a self-destruct button prepared which she promptly used to destroy the Boxcubs once again when they got on er nerves or did anything to anger her. By the time Lil was revealed as the mastermind, all five of the Boxcubs were destroyed one-by-one throughout the battle, supposedly ending them for good. Relationships Lil Lil is the self-proclaimed mother of the Boxcubs. She calls them her "adorable children" and seems even disturbingly attracted to them because they look like her and she loves her own looks. While Lil seemingly acts sweet towards her children at times, she seems to be neglectful and violent most of the time, punching or otherwise physically abusing them if they annoy her and overall acting very passive aggressive. Considering herself the leader, she seems annoyed if her children try to steal the show, with her even stating multiple times that she tolerates them only because they are so cute. Zack and Bushy usually refer to her as "Mother", while Blitz calls him "Mama Lil", Max as "Mam" and Twilight as "Mommy". Out of all the Boxcubs, Lil seems to like Twilight the most due to her unique kind personality and general cuteness. Later, Bushy forcefully takes Lil's place with the help of the Exisals, accusing her of treating his children like slaves. The Cubs also accuse her of being too old for his job. Lil seemingly begins to lose her hair over this and becomes unresponsive in shock for awhile, though another copy of her appears later claiming that she'd just been on a break and left the job for his Cubs and the balding substitute. Lil doesn't really seem to care whenever her cubs are destroyed, and she even decides to destroy Zack and Twilight herself during the final attack. She gives a petty excuse that they had only been spending time together and ignoring them. She quickly feels a mix of sadness and amusement, and then laughs it all off by stating that she's probably never going to get the hang of the whole parenting thing. K.O., Rad and Enid They Boxcubs are considered enemies to them, until Zack lost his memory, and called K.O. his father. The Boxcubs usually call the students' "villains" to imitate there mother, as she always calls them by using that. Triva * The Boxcubs are a reference to one of the popular Tokusatsu Series, "Super Sentai". They each correspond with the main team's traditional colors (red, blue, yellow, pink and green) and consist of four male members and one female member with the leader being known to wear red. * They are all different animals:Zack is a fox, Twilight is a cat, Bushy is an owl, Max is a dog, and Blitz is a wolf. * The Boxcubs are very short, standing at 40 cm (1' 3"). * Twilight is the only female member of the unit. * Later, it's revealed that the Boxcubs technically have a sixth member, a green-gray robot fox named Ivy, though she is not really considered part of the group. Category:Villians Category:Teams/Groups Category:A to Z Category:OCs Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters